Sobre o Casamento (Epílogo de Vizinhos)
by Mlynx
Summary: Lílian, Marlene, Sirius e James vão casar, finalmente, mas agora eles tem que lidar com algumas questões relativas a depois do casamento e é claro, o mais importante encontrar os vestidos perfeitos. Continuação de Vizinhos. Gente acho que pra entender a fic vai ter que ler a original, Vizinhos, UA


Lílian estava com uma dúvida cruel, na verdade ela não era a única, ao seu lado Marlene estava com a mesma maléfica e ao mesmo tempo ridícula dúvida.

Usar ou não usar branco no casamento.

- Eu não sei qual é o _seu_ problema com o branco Lily. – Disse Marlene sentada ao lado da ruiva na loja de vestidos de noivas.

- Branco é para virgens Lene. – Murmurou uma distraída Lílian que observava atenta o catalogo de vestidos em seu colo.

- Entendo o seu ponto, mas a maior parte das mulheres que casa hoje usa e branco e acredite-me querida, dessa parte, menos da minoria é vigem. – Mas Lene também estava com olhos vidrados no catálogo no colo da amiga.

As duas estavam sentadas em uma poltrona no meio de um mar de branco dos vestidos de noiva ao redor delas, o casamento, ou melhor os casamentos, seriam em uma semana e as meninas ainda não haviam escolhido qual vestido usar no grande dia.

INFERNO SER MULHER!

- E qual é o seu problema com o branco Lene? Eu sei que você está mais do que desencanada com essa parte da sua vida. - Exasperada a ruiva fechou o catálogo e olhou para a amiga.

- A verdade mesmo é que eu acho meio brega, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonito. - A morena parecia sonhadora, mesmo, algo bem incomum em relação a garota.

- E se a gente usasse branco, mas não totalmente, provavelmente tenha algum modelo branco, mas com alguns detalhes de outras cores. - Murmurou a ruiva pensando alto.

- Me parece uma ótima ideia, mas eu não vi nenhum que se pareça ao mínimo com isso. - Lamentou.

- Estamos procurando no lugar errado.

- Linda, se nós formos para outra loja as nossas mães vão matar a gente. Lenta e dolorosamente. - Sussurrou a morena observando as duas conversando animadamente mais à frente.

- Esqueci disso, merda, desse jeito vou casar com James com a farda. - Exausta a ruiva deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga. - Lene ele vai me recusar em plena Lua de Mel...

- Querida o James já provou, pode ter certeza que ele num vai largar mais.

- Lene! - A ruiva levantou da poltrona exasperada. - Nossas mães tão ali na frente, você sabe que a sua mãe escuta até debaixo d'agua.

- Relaxa, elas já sabem que você...

A morena foi calada por um tapa forte no braço. As duas tinham razão em um ponto, morreriam se não escolhessem um vestido logo. Já tinham andado tanto atrás de um e não conseguiam se apaixonar realmente por um.

Faziam semanas e as duas estavam a ponto de ter um treco, e suas mães mais ainda, nem estavam podendo ficar muito tempo com os noivos o que as deixavam ainda mais deprimidas, muito mais deprimidas.

E estressava os dois, verdade é que a questão dos vestidos estavam indo muito mais além do que deveria.

- E então? - Sussurrou Lily. - O que a gente faz?

- Vai pra casa, dorme com eles e amanhã a gente recomeça, mas dessa vez vamos dar uma folga pra as duas, elas já estão muito ocupadas pensando nos netos e na decoração da casa. - Sussurrou em segredo Marlene enquanto as duas se aproximavam das mães.

- Difícil vai ser contar isso pra elas.

* * *

- Como assim ainda não escolheram? - Perguntou James mais tarde quando os dois estavam para se deitar na cama dele.

- É uma escolha complicada Jay, tenho medo de escolher algum que você acabe não gostando. - Murmurou enquanto deitava no peito do moreno.

- Ruiva você pode se vestir de saco de batatas, não vou me importar. Além do mais quanto tempo você vai passar com o vestido, duas, três horas? - James beijou a cabeça dela e a abraçou mais forte.

- É o vestido mais importante da minha vida...

- Lily vista o que achar melhor, desde que seja pratico de tirar por mim ta tudo bem. - Sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela malicioso.

- James... - Sorrindo a ruiva lhe deu um tapa do peito e fechou os olhos. - Boa noite para você.

* * *

Finalmente Sirius tinha conseguido arrumar a sua casa, Lene agora tinha o seu espaço e metade de suas roupas já tinha ocupado quase todo o espaço do guarda roupa dele.

Mas os dois estavam se agarrando no sofá e nem um pouco a fim de subir, não se aquilo fosse interromper, mas ele já havia percebido o quão desconcentrada no ato a morena estava.

A afastou delicadamente e se recostou no sofá analisando a sua desgrenhada noiva.

- Pode começar a me contar o que está errado com você.

- Desculpe, estou um pouco alheia, nada com você, mas nem eu nem a Lily conseguimos escolher o vestido de casamento. - Confessou desanimada.

- Mas vocês estão andando a dias Lene.

- Coisa de mulher Six, coisa de mulher, mas amanhã a gente resolve. - Prometeu enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo. - Além do mais estou com saudades de você.

* * *

Tudo bem podia parecer frescura de mulher, mas saber e dizer isso não resolvia problema nenhum, as duas continuavam sem os vestidos.

Pelo menos estavam de férias e podiam passar a manhã procurando, sair cedo nunca fez muito o estilo de Marlene, mas daquela vez a ruiva não teve muita dificuldade de arrastar a amiga para fora de casa, decidiram que comprariam um vestido branco, mas que as agradasse e depois veriam o que fazer em relação a cor desagradável dos vestidos.

Surpreendentemente a escolha dos vestidos foi fácil, elas voltaram a segunda loja que haviam visitado para comprar o de Lily, era uma loja completamente romântica, os vestidos pareciam feitos sobre medida para a ruiva, ela escolheu um completamente branco.

Parecia de algum século anterior, tinha um espartilho que acabava em uma saia comprida sobreposta por outra que deixava uma fenda na partir da frente, tomara que caia, rendas e algumas bijuterias transparentes incrustadas no espartilho.

Combinava com a ruiva.

Elas compraram e partiram para décima loja que tinham visitado, era hora de Lene escolher o dela.

Definitivamente mais curto, chegava até os joelhos da garota. Várias saias sobrepostas que diminuíam de tamanho à medida que se sobreponham sobre as ouras, em compensação o decote era bem comportado, fechado por um zíper na parte de trás tinha pequenos lacinhos enfeitando a cintura, um decote em u que seguia até as mangas compridas do vestido.

Pronto, agora elas só precisavam de mais...cor.

E do mais importante, algo que elas não poderiam comprar com as mães por perto.

Lingerie.

Afinal elas precisavam estar perfeitas nas noites de núpcias esperavam que a busca fosse mais frutífera e rápida.

* * *

- Agora só falta a parte mais importante. - Comentou Marlene enquanto elas saiam da loja de lingerie cerca de duas horas mais tarde, as duas acabaram por comprar as roupas intimas para toda a lua de mel. Carregavam mais sacola do que podiam lembrar.

- Tonks. - Disse Lílian sorrindo enquanto elas entravam no taxi.

- A namorada daquele amigo advogado do Six?

As duas haviam sido apresentadas aos amigos dos noivos em uma festa que acontecera na em presa pouco depois do fim do ano, Remo Lupin era um amigo de escola dos dois que se tornara advogado e por muitas vezes trabalhava com eles.

Elas tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer a namorada dele dois meses antes, na festa de aniversário de James, a garota era um pouco mais velha do que elas, cinco anos na verdade, a ruiva tinha gostado do sorriso fácil, Marlene dos cabelos multicoloridos.

- Tenho conversado com ela nos últimos dias. - Comentou Lily depois de dar o endereço para o motorista. - A avó dela costurava e esse é o hobby dela agora, disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa era só aparecer, ela trabalha em casa fazendo quadros e vasos.

- Parece com ela. - Sorriu Marlene - Acha que ele vai gostar?

- Quem?

- Sirius, acha que ele vai gostar do vestido e da roupa de baixo?

- Você está realmente me perguntando se o Sirius vai gostar do que você vai usar no casamento? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Agora nós vamos estar casados, sabe o que é isso? - Ela parou por um segundo, olhando para janela, para nada especificamente, a ruiva esperou porque sabia que a amiga ainda não tinha acabado. - Claro que você não sabe, ta na mesma situação que eu. - Concluiu sorrindo.

- Não é você dizer isso, se quer pensar, tem algo mais Lene? - A ruiva colocou a mão na perna da amiga, os olhos procurando os da outra que continuavam fitando a janela.

- Ah Lily com o James é a primeira vez. Mas o Sirius... - Ela olhou para baixo, para a mão da amiga em sua coxa. - Ele já foi casado...

- E... - Incentivou a amiga.

- E se eu não souber como ser esposa? Quero dizer se eu não souber ser como a outra mulher dele? - As mãos da morena passavam pelos cabelos negros, um gesto de nervosismo que as duas compartilhavam, Lily se compadeceu com um sorriso.

- Tenho certeza de que é exatamente isso que ele espera, imagina, outra Dorcas na vida dele Lene, o cara ia te jogar pela janela. - Comentou brincalhona.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. - Murmurou exasperada.

- Mas foi o que disse.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu sei ser a namorada, a garota que transa alucinadamente. - Naquele momento a ruiva agradeceu pela divisória para o motorista, a outra parecia ter esquecido onde estava, mas estava tão aflita que achou melhor que ela falasse logo o que tinha de falar. - Mas pra esposa Lily, eu nem sei fritar ovo.

A ruiva riu, mesmo sabendo o quão insensível aquilo era, ela riu, a amiga estava completamente desesperada por algo que realmente valia o desespero, algo que era completamente anormal para morena, sim, a amiga estava mudando.

- Vamos fazer um trato. - Murmurou a ruiva como se o motorista pudesse ouvir. - Você não é a única preocupada com como vai ser a vida de casada.

- Lílian você não ouse me dizer que está preocupada sobre como ser uma esposa. Poderia ser uma perfeita dormindo, você cozinha dormindo!

- Meu problema é o seguinte: Vou ser a única mulher para o resto da vida dele, espero, como diabos eu vou conseguir ser tão... - A ruiva balançava as mãos no ar tentando se expressar da melhor maneira possível. - Desejada.

- Esse é o seu problema?

- Desculpe se não estou acostumada a fazer sexo Lene. - Murmurou emburrada.

- Ok, já entendi, eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, vamos trabalhar nisso assim que chegarmos em casa depois de resolver os vestidos.

As duas deixaram os vestidos com Nymphadora depois de decidirem quais modificações fariam nas roupas, não muitas, apenas um pouco de cor.

* * *

Chegaram na casa de Marlene carregando além das sacolas com as peças intimas mais sacolas com alguns ingredientes para fazer comidas básicas, depois tentariam algo mais arriscado.

- Você tem certeza de que é só bater de leve com a colher que a casca quebra Lily. - Poucos minutos depois Marlene estava no balcão da própria cozinha com um ovo na mão e uma colher na outra.

- Lene só faça. - Murmurou a ruiva que foliava alguma revista. - Não tão de leve assim. - Corrigiu depois da primeira tentaria que nem havia rachado a casca. - Nem tão forte.

A amiga havia e praticamente estourado o ovo e sujado a cozinha.

- Desculpe. Eu disse que não sabia fazer. - Murmurou desanimada.

- Tudo bem, você nunca teve nenhum exemplo, quem cozinha é a sua empregada e você nunca teve nenhum interesse em descobrir como. - Respirando fundo a ruiva levantou da cadeira. - Vamos tentar de novo.

* * *

- Ok ruiva, sua vez. - Quatro horas, muita sujeira e poucos pratos descentes depois as duas estavam no quarto de Marlene, janelas e cortinas fechadas, não queriam Sirius fuxicando.

- Estou começando a me arrepender disso.

- Relaxa ruiva, solta esse cabelo. - Marlene estava atrás da ruiva que se olhava no espelho do banheiro da amiga.

- Qual o problema com ele? - Não estava feio, ela sabia disso.

- Vamos dar corte.

- Não! - Gritou se afastando das mãos da amiga.

- Que foi? - Perguntou confusa.

- Demorei um ano para que ele chegasse onde ele está. - Estava quase no fim das costas da ruiva e ela queria que ele ficasse ali.

- Do que adianta um cabelo desse tamanho se você vive com ele em um coque ruiva? Aposto que nem mesmo o James sabe onde ele está.

- Não vou cortar!

- Dar corte ruiva não é cortar, do mesmo modo que fazer as unhas, coisa que você precisa, não deixá-las no sabugo.

- Vai encurtar? - Perguntou desconfiada voltando para perto da amiga.

- Só a franja, porque nem dela você cuidou nos últimos meses, no que estava pensando?

- Estudos, estudos e mais estudos.

- Acabou agora.

- Facul...

- Não ouse dizer 'faculdade', você vai casar em menos de uma semana. - A morena abriu a gaveta que tinha no balcão do banheiro e tirou a tesoura.

- Se você fizer qualquer merda...

- Quer relaxar, eu não vou cortar hoje, surpresa para o casamento, vamos escolher a lingerie, além do que você precisa aprender algumas coisas.

- Você está me deixando assustada, o que pretende que eu faça?

- Lily não há formula mágica para aprender a ser boa onde você quer ser... E pare de ficar vermelha ruiva, o James pode até gostar de você corando, mas você nem tem motivo para fazer isso comigo.

- Você quer falar logo o que tem para falar? - Perguntou impaciente.

- Lily, você tem de parar de ter vergonha de fazer sexo.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de fazer sexo Marlene.

- Não, mas ta aí morrendo de medo de não conseguir satisfazer um homem que é completamente apaixonado por você.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Falar.

- Falar? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, conversar sobre, vamos querida, enquanto eu faço suas unhas você me fala sobre as suas fantasias e sobre o que vocês já fizeram até agora.

- Não vou falar sobre essa última parte. - Contestou abismada, voltando a ficar vermelha como um tomate.

- Ok, não é como se eu realmente quisesse ouvir...

* * *

- As janelas estão fechadas James, fechadas. – Falou Sirius no telefone com o amigo, ele andava de um lado para o outro no seu escritório encarando a janela trancada do quarto de sua noiva.

_- E qual o problema disso?_

- Nunca está fechada, nunca! Acha que ela está com raiva de mim? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa que não deveria ter feito, e se ela resolver cancelar o casamento?

_- Você quer relaxar?_ – Sorriu o amigo pelo telefone. – _Ela está com a Lily, as duas resolveram fazer algumas comprara hoje._

- Ela me falou sobre isso. – Sirius sentou na cadeira do escritório exasperado. – Mas porque fechar a janela.

_- Neurótico você, provavelmente compraram roupas e estão trocando, provando e fazendo sei lá mais o que?_

- E qual o problema de deixar as janelas abertas?

_- MINHA NOIVA TÁ LÁ SIRIUS!_ – Gritou irritado do outro lado do telefone.

- Ah é. – Murmurou indiferente aos gritos ciumentos do amigo do outro lado do telefone. – Lembrei disso.

_- Quer me contar qual o problema?_

- A janela fechada.

-_ Porra nenhuma, tem algo errado com você nos últimos dias, vou passar por aí, chego em quinze minutos, vê se relaxa e esquece a porra da janela fechada que tem mulher dos outros lá dentro._

* * *

Quinze minutos depois James estacionava o carro na frente da casa do amigo que andava de um lado para o outro na sala da casa. Estava nervoso James percebeu, nuca viu Sirius daquele jeito, nem mesmo antes de fazer a maior merda da sua vida que fora casa com Dorcas, ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Qual o problema?

- Acho que não vou conseguir.

- O que?

- Casar.

- Quer desmarcar o casamento? – Surpreso James sentou no sofá.

- De jeito nenhum, o problema é que eu não o sei o que fazer depois.

James encarou o amigo, virou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro e depois sorriu discretamente.

- Quem devia ta surtando com isso era eu Six, você já foi casado.

- Um casamento de merda né James? – Sentou no sofá irritado.

- Você já sabe o básico e embora não tenha praticado da última vez seria bom que o fizesse.

- Do que você falando?

- Fidelidade.

- James eu seria tão capaz de trair a Lene quanto você de trair a Lílian.

- Entendo, esse é o básico, mas e depois...

- Como assim? – James se serviu de uma dose de Whisky, ele também estava com um problema.

- James, Dorcas nunca se importou muito em como eu me comportava como marido, horário, levar coisas para casa, essas coisas básicas, eu não sei como fazer.

- Sirius não acho que a Marlene seja tão ligada com essas coisas como você espera, ela não me parece se importar com essas coisas.

- Agora não, mas com o passar do tempo.

- Desde que vocês conversem vai ficar tudo bem, escuta, com as mulheres você balança a cabeça, concorda e faz o que ela te manda. – Simplificou.

- Funciona?

- Com o papai pelo menos...

- Qual o seu problema?

- Não tem problema nenhum. – Desconversou depois de esvaziar o copo.

- Mesmo? Você não bebe quando dirige, muito menos de uma vez como você acabou de fazer, além do mais com a possibilidade de voltar no mesmo carro que a ruiva.

- E se a Lily descobrir que ela devia ter se aventurando um pouco mais antes de se casar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu fui o único homem da Lílian, ela nunca tinha tido ninguém, em nenhum sentido, antes de mim.

- Sorte a sua, pode dizer qual o problema? – Murmurou fazendo descaso.

- E se ela cansar de... mim? – Sussurrou no ouvido do amigo como se fosse um segredo mortal.

- Fumou? Ela é doida por você.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Perguntou deitando a cabeça do apoio da cadeira onde estava jogado.

- A Lene diz que fora os estudos você é a única coisa que a ruiva tem falado nos últimos meses, falou que nem aguenta mais.

- Ela é uma adolescente Sirius, as chances de isso mudar depois do casamento são gigantescas e eu como fico, deprimido, esquecido e abandonado quando ela decidir que eu sou um atraso para vida dela.

James ganhou um tapa no rosto, forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca.

- Recomponha-se James, a menina está aí do lado, se preparando para você, cabe a você não a deixar desinteressada.

- Sei, como você fez com a Dorcas? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Quer parar de jogar na minha cara o maior fracasso da minha vida?

- Estou preocupado com você Sirius, está se tornando responsável, isso não faz seu estilo.

- Nem o seu meu amigo.

- Parece que elas estão conseguindo.

- O que? – Perguntou com uma das mãos na testa.

- Lavagem cerebral. – Respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

Uma semana depois as coisas já estavam prontas para o casamento na casa de James, eles haviam arrumado o quintal das casas de James e de Lily, o juiz de paz já estava lá, esperando por eles, na verdade por elas.

Sirius e James já estavam lá, de pé, esperando a quase quarenta minutos pelas noivas que ainda não haviam saído da casa da ruiva, provavelmente já tinham desistido, percebido que era uma péssima ideia o casamento, que precisavam viver mais e que casar com homens mais velhos e que trocariam os vestidos de casamentos por de festa.

- Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa com os vestidos. – Murmurou Sirius que já havia despedaçado a flor que levava na lapela muito antes do James fazer o mesmo com a sua.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou James ao futuro sogro.

- A mãe dela demorou o dobro do tempo no nosso casamento, como são duas mulheres espere o dobro disso.

- Mais tempo do que isso? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Estou seriamente pensando em pegar a ruiva lá em cima.

- Não pense, ela adiaria o casamento em mais uma semana.

Elas estavam mais do que atrasadas.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois finalmente as duas entravam no quintal, elas finalmente tinham saído do quarto, os vestidos tinham ficado lindos, Lene tinha acrescentado algum toque de roxo na ponta das saias e na manga do vestido e a ruiva havia trocado a saia sobreposta por um azul delicado e claro e finalmente tinha deixando Marlene arrumar o seu cabelo, mesmo grande estaca cortado em camadas, os cachos estavam maiores e os cabelos pareciam mais vermelhos.

James sentiu uma batida falhar, Sirius quase caiu, quilo era muito melhor do que eles esperavam.

- Hey. – Sussurrou Sirius quando Marlene chegou perto dele. – Você está linda, pensei que tinha desistido.

- De você? Nunca. – Ela deu um pequeno beijo nele e sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou James preocupado.

- Meu salto quebrou. – Murmurou sorrindo.

- O que você fez?

A ruiva levantou o vestido e mostrou o pés descalços sobre a grama.

- Combinou com você.

As coisas mudariam, com o tempo as garotas cresceriam, faculdade, emprego, mais para frente filhos, cedo eles esperavam, elas não.

Semanas depois a ruiva quase matou James quando disse que iria fazer engenharia e não importava o que ele diria, o fato dele ser arquiteto não mudaria a escolha dela, Lene se revoltou com a própria falta de interesse em um emprego que os pais consideravam descentes, mesmo que Sirius tivesse dito que a sustentaria ela se recusava a isso, por isso decidiu, a secretária de saias curtas e decote gigante sairia do escritório, principalmente depois de ter aparecido cerca de um mês depois com um anel de casamento gigante dizendo que não sairia da empresa se recebesse um aumento.

Marlene agora estava se preparando para começar o treinamento e Lílian estava ajudando James a escolher os detalhes da nova casa, compraram um terreno, Sirius também estava procurando, já tinham alguns lugares em mente, as coisas estavam andando bem.

Se amavam e era aquilo que importava.

E pelo modo que as coisas estavam andando o casal acabaria se tornando vizinhos.

* * *

**E então?**

**Gostaram?**

**Odiaram?**

**Querem saber da noite de núpcias?**

**So mandar REVIEWS MEU POVO, EU QUERO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Mallu Lynx**


End file.
